The Littlest Things
by Stately Demented
Summary: I just can't stop thinking about you...Is this really the end of us? HP/TMR Based off the Lily Allen song 'the littlest things'.
1. The littlest things

**A/N: So this is a one shot I just randomly decided to do. Hope you like it. I don't have a beta, so I its probably going to have a few grammer mistakes. This fic is inspired by the Lily Allen song called Littlest things. If I get enough reviews, I'll make this into a two shot and add a epologue. Well thats only if you want one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Sometimes I find myself reminiscing. When I see people go by kissing or acting like they're in love, I just miss you.

_"...So that's what happened?" Tom said looking up at Harry from his side on the bed._

_"Yeah I basically lived under the cupboard for half my life. It was horrible, the bed sucked!" Harry grimaced remembering that horrible time in his life._

_"You were basically starved and all you have to think about was the bed?" He grabbed Harry pulling him into his arms, curling around his body. _

_"Yes yes it was. I mean once you go to the dark lord's bed, you can never go back!" Harry nuzzled into Tom's neck breathing in his scent. Playfully biting making a hickey on the side of his neck. Then tickling his sides making him jump from the bed onto the floor._

_"You'll pay for that!" That's when Tom jumped up and made the next world war with tickles. Harry never laughed so hard in his life. After a while of play fighting they ended up sleeping together once again. _

I just can't escape. Over and over again the memories like a haunting movie that won't stop playing in my mind. Open my eyes and I see your shadow, close my eyes and I see your face.

I can't stop. I won't. You were just so precious to me. No one in the world could replace you, and I know you feel the same way too.

_"I wanted to give you something Harry."_

_"Is it a present?!"_

_"Sort of, in a way." A fleeting smile that would forever be ingrained._

A bittersweet memory that pops up whenever I see your gift.

_From inside his coat he pulls out a small golden box that shone in the sun. Harry felt giddy excited for the next present in the long line of presents that he has received._

_He opened it and Harry looked inside to find a locket with his and Tom's entitles on the front. Joy was the only word to describe what he was feeling. This was the first gift that actually was personalized. It wasn't just a box of chocolate or an expensive stuffed animal- it had meaning, feeling that Tom never granted to him before._

_"I love it...Thank you Tom." Reaching for Tom he pulled him into a tight hug that he tried to never let go of. That was the night they both confessed their feeling to one another, it was a night filled with firsts and one neither of them ever forgot._

Why, why, WHY? What was the problem? Was I too needy, do you really just need space? Just talk to me! I can't stand the stormy clouds that's over our relationship.

Just answer my plead! Please.

_"I need space from you...I just can't do it anymore! I need to just go...I'm sorry and all but this for the best."_

_"Why!? If its about the ministry, we'll be okay. We can work it out... Can't you see we belong together?!"_

_"Its not the ministry Harry. Its everything...It's __**us.**__ I can't keep living this life. I'm sorry but I just..."_

_"Is it me? Do I need to do more?! I could I could start making you dinner. I could-" _

_"No, its something you did. I just can't be with you anymore."_

_"Why?!"_

_"...I cheated on you." Four words, those simple four words crucio'd his heart. It simply broke him down. A mask was removed that day, and it couldn't be put back on. _

I accept you. Fully, I really do accept you. You cheated on me broke my heart, but being away from you hurt me even more. Can't we go back? Back to the past where all of this didn't happen? But life wasn't as simple as that. Magic wasn't that simple. So I was left on a dark ferries wheel that didn't move. I couldn't continue the circle of life. Not without you-not without our love.

_"I love you..." Tom said with a seriousness that almost frightened him. Almost was the key word._

_"I love you too. You don't have to be weird about it...what's worrying you love?"_

_"Nothing just wanted to make sure you knew that..." _

_"Of course I do!" A kiss was what he granted Tom. _

Clouds and the stretch of blue sky that always seemed to be together was what I dreamt of when I was little. That's what we were. You were my blue sky and I was your cloud. Sometimes you have to wonder what would happen to the cloud once the blue sky was done holding it up.

_"Snap out of it! You've been moping around your house, not coming out of it for days. You haven't even moved off your sofa for two days! You have to get over him. You knew it wasn't going to work out he's the dark lord for crying out loud!" Hermione just couldn't understand, couldn't understand he's the only one. Harry's only one._

_"How can I? He was the one, how could I, no how could anyone go on without their oxygen? Its just not possible. The same with Tom and I, he was my everything! I just can't..." Tears threatened to come from his eyes. And eventually they did. It was like a never ending ocean; it just wouldn't stop flowing. By the time he was done, a year had come to pass._

Are we really over? Are you just going to give up on us?! We were perfect, a force to be reckoned with but you just had to ruin us. Ruin what we spent three years building. If this was just going to happen...why did I start us? Maybe its fate's fault. Maybe she just got bored one weekend and decided 'hey ruining Harry fucking Potter's life sounds like fun!' Maybe, but I just got one question for you Tom. Its not hard, really just a yes or no answer. I won't kill our memory by becoming your psycho ex that won't leave you alone. I just want to move on (not really) but I need to do something I can't sit waiting around for you (even though I really want to), I want to clear my mind to finally heal and try to just forget you (LIES! stop lying to yourself Harry you know you can never forget).

Tom, please, just tell me; is this the end?


	2. Our Waltz

_Harry, _it was a name that held such bittersweet memories that I couldn't help but weep from the inside. Couldn't help but be sad.

Yes, it was a matter of either his or my death and I didn't want either of us to die. So I did the forbidden and made a deal with the devil. She's not really the devil, but close in it. The deal was simple; make a child and sacrifice it to her. Only it wasn't, I had to cheat on Harry. My beloved Harry was going to have to watch as I had a child with some random girl.

Except the girl 'the devil' had me get with was a ruler of a country. And possessive and thought herself in love with me. So when it came out I was with my dear Harry, she threaten to have him executed and me locked up in her mansion until I die.

The answer I of course gave her was that I would break it off with Harry. I didn't want him to die, or my freedom taken away, so I slipped Harry a little lie. That I cheated him and didn't want to be together. Yes I know, it was a lame lie but I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want him to hate me! So now I have to watch as Bellatrix gives birth and not turn back into Harry's arms. I have to stay here, and live in the shadow of someone that I absolutely despised.

I didn't say my life was all milk and cookies.

"Push!" My freedom -it's coming to its' end.

"You can do it, Belletrix keep pushing!" This was going to be the end of me, I'm going to live in agony for the rest of my life aren't I?

"Its almost there PUSH!" I had to accept- no I had to get out of this. The baby was coming maybe I could take it and then cause Bellatrix's demise? But wouldn't the guards kill me as soon as I attempted? I glanced over to my left and saw the guards with blank expressions looking at Bellatrix give birth. Maybe now when her mind is weak I could place an idea in her subconscious thoughts?

'The guards and anyone else shouldn't be in here. They're taking away my time with Tom.' Maybe she'd be stupid enough to do it?

"Congratulation my queen! Its a healthy boy!" the nurse maid said smiling at her "queen". These people were making him sick. Bellatrix wasn't worth this kingdom's love. She's evil and doesn't do any of them a favor. Only lines her pockets with the money she swindles from her people like the crook she really is.

"Thank heaven. Tom, look at our child." She gazed at me with love, it almost made me regret about to end her. Key word; almost.

Putting on the most happy mask I could muster, I took the child in my arms and showered it with attention.

"See? I told everything was going to be worth it. You don't need that Harry to be happy. We can be a family and rule the kingdom together!" I almost started laughing that statement, it was just so ludicrous. Like I would want a family with her.

"I know my love. We are starting a family together, and I couldn't be happier." The word were poison on my tongue. Every single word I uttered was the exact opposite to what I was feeling. It was all lies.

"Everyone out! I want some alone time with my soon to be husband!"

"You sure mistress?" One of the guards grunted out.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Now go!"

"Yes mistress." They said in synch and quickly left the room. So she was as dumb as I thought.

"Tom come here, so we can both hold the baby." Like I was going to spend a second more in her presence.

I gripped my wand in my hand, and slowly moved towards the side of the bed while holding the baby and my wand. I moved closer to her and then in an abrupt motion put my wand to her throat.

"I despise you." I hissed and watch as her eyes went from trusting to betrayed and hurt.

"Get your wand from my throat or I'll call the guards back in."

"That's where your wrong. Not if I killed you first AVADA KADAVA!" I watched in pleasure as the light from her eyes slowly dimmed till her eyes were empty. This was the hard part, the part in which he had to escape without anyone noticing. Unfortunately the guards were outside the door, and would probably kill me on the spot if they learned I murdered their mistress. There was a window but it was so high up if I jumped there was a great chance I would break my neck and die.

I was going to have to do it the old fashion way- make a rope from the blankets. Pushing her body from the bed I grabbed all the blankets and sheets and started constructing the rope. I tied the rope on the bed leg, and put her body back on the bed. Grabbing the baby, I started to move slowly down with one arm.

When my feet were on the ground, I sprinted to the forest, disappearing into the shadows.

(Time skip)

I've been on the run for a month now. I've been trying to find my way back home to Harry but the baby has been...difficult. I mean why didn't it stop crying! I feed it, I changed its cloth and washed it, and I even held it. What more did it want from me!?

"Hush little baby, shut your mouth. Or daddy's going to buy you a mute potion." I was going out of my bloody mind. Was taking care of a baby really this hard, or was it just this baby? I was about ready to just sacrifice the damn thing to the goddess. At least then I could sleep, and hear myself think!

And so on the week after that I decided to talk with the goddess.

"..."

"Are you there goddess of the shadows?"

"..."

"You wanted the baby! What do I do with it?!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"..."

Trying several more times to contact the goddess, I became frustrated from the lack of response, and ended up throwing in the towel.

And so, fed up with going the long way, I apparated to the field in which Harry's house stood. The light was on, but I didn't want to knock. I was just so nervous and I didn't know if Harry would welcome me into his house after the lie and the break up. So I looked in his window expecting to find him alone and sleeping at his usual favorite spot, but there was someone with him. Harry was on the bottom and some guy, I didn't know, was slamming into him.

He moved on? was my first thought. I know I shouldn't be surprised but could you really of blame me? Maybe I'm just selfless, but I- I just thought he would of waited for me. I don't know maybe I was too hopeful?

Even if there was no chance of us back together I still needed help, and Harry was the only one I'd trust not to turn me into the authority. So I waited. Surprisingly the baby didn't make a sound and we sat and waited for the mysterious man to leave. He did not wait long after that, the man...left?

**Harry P.O.V**

_'Tom!' _I screamed out in my head as soon as I reached climax.

"Ok, I'm going to go. That was...fun. See you later?" Draco said as he started to get dressed.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, feeling shame. Even though they were over, I couldn't help but feel like I'm betraying Tom in some way.

Getting up I went to take a shower to wash Draco's cum off of me, feeling as if it was slowly burning me. When I was all done, I threw on comfortable clothes and went to lay on my bed. Just when I was drifting to sleep, a knock sounded at the door. Draco must of forgot something.

Opening the door I peered outside. That's when time slowed down and my throat constricted.

"Tom?"

"I know you probably don't want anything to do with me but I need help." That's when a baby started to cry?

"Not again?! Do you know how to fix this, I can't get it to shut up!" If I wasn't in a state of disbelief I would have found the whole situation funny. Tom and a baby? It was like he was scared of babies when we were together. He would always try to avoid touching them or getting in five feet distance of them. But that was when they were together he shouldn't be thinking of the past, that was then, this is now.

"Um...you have a baby?"

"No this is just a really alive doll. Of course its a baby!"

"Do you want help?"

"That would be amazing. Do you know how to shut it up!?" Tom handed the baby to me and within seconds it stopped crying.

"How did you do that?!" Tom said looking at me with a mixture of disbelief and jealousy. "I've been trying for a month now and he never did that!"

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I don't see you for a year, and then all of a sudden you show up with a baby? At least you could of done was owl me."

"I've kind of have been on the run. So no, I did not owl you."

"On the run?! Merlin's beard Tom! A baby and now this? What happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Its a long story...and you'll probably be angry at the end of it."

"Trust me, that's highly unlikely. Just tell me the bloody story!" I lead Tom to the couch and looked at him expectantly.

And so Tom did. My reaction differed from shock, anger, and mostly guilt.

"I'm so sorry! I know I fucked up, I should have told the truth! But I didn't want to hurt you, and I knew you wouldn't let me go if I told the truth. I also didn't trust myself to tell you, because I knew I wouldn't have been able to say no to you. I just want to say I'm sorry and I understand if you want to never see me again, but I at least wanted to tell you. I know you've moved on but I just wanted you to know the truth and not hate me!" Tom was panting by the time he finished his speech. I was on such a cloud I didn't notice that he said that 'he knows I've moved on'.

"Of course I forgive you Tom! Why wouldn't I? I love you, always will."

"So you haven't moved on?"

"No, what gave you that impression?"

"That guy earlier..."

"You saw that?" I blushed feeling nothing but guilt.

"Yeah, its alright if want to stay with him. I just want you to be happy." I looked into Tom's smiling face and my guilt doubled by ten fold.

"No! He was just someone to get my mind off of you. Honest!" Tom's eyebrows rose and a bigger smile twisted on his face.

"You don't have to try to make up excuses, I cheated on you too."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty."

"Lets just forget this ever happened, ok?"

"Ok." We didn't say anything more that entire night.

Third person: Epilogue

From that moment on, things slowly began to mend. Even though their conversation was fast and they accepted each other rather quickly, they still didn't get over the year apart as fast as they would've liked. It was a slow process but they did mange to make everything work. They also raised Alex Riddle together, with a few bumps here and there but it all turned out all right. Looking back now, Tom and Harry feel like the past was just a dream.

Their relationship was like a waltz, the two kept rotating until at the end when that glorious moment happens when they finish and the crowd cheers.

The one thing that's been bothering Tom is the goddess he made a deal with. She hadn't asked for a payment and he was getting worried that something would happen to Alex. He had a sneaking suspicion that the whole point to the instructions was just to kill Bellatrix.

His suspicious were correct, but that's only half the story. But that's a tale for a different day.

So you really want to know more about what happens to this couple? Lets just say that their waltz is still in motion.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'm finally finished! I've had the worst writers block for this story. I didn't know where to go, but fortunately the writing god (haha I wish) gave me a dream on how to finish it. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I have nothing left to say so... goodbye?**

**-Lukakoolarigat**


End file.
